haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Threat (Trust)
|Shinrai}} is the two hundred and eighty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 8th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The pressure continues to build as Karasuno and Inarizaki battle to win the final match of the game. Kageyama bombards Inarizaki with his powerful jump serves, quickly allowing Karasuno to reach match point. Meanwhile, Atsumu leads his team to win back the points, in the process, showing off why he's the best setter in the high school scene. As the rallies continue, Kageyama makes a tossing error due to exhaustion but Hinata manages to save it with his foot. The score ends up in a deuce at 26-26 with Atsumu ready to serve and upset the balance of this game. Plot The game reaches match point for Inarizaki, putting immense pressure on Karasuno to win back points or be eliminated from Nationals. Hinata covers the back of his neck to protect himself from Kageyama's serve, despite him knowing there’s no need. Kageyama performs a flawless service ace, pulling Karasuno to deuce and shocking Inarizaki in the process. From the sidelines, Inarizaki's first year and pinch server Riseki finds it hard to believe that Kageyama is a first year with such high skill level. Kageyama makes his second serve. However, he surprises Inarizaki when he lands a soft touch instead of his usual powerful serve. The ball lands near the front of Inarizaki's court. Osamu manages to receive the ball at the last second but sends it over to Karasuno as a chance ball. Karasuno quickly takes advantage of Inarizaki's disorientation and pulls of a successful spike, leaving Karasuno at match point. Kageyama goes for his third serve, which Aran successfully receives. Atsumu then sets the ball to Ginjima, who spikes a straight. Inarizaki's first years begin to compare Kageyama and Atsumu's abilities, saying they are envious of the two setters' talents. Kita joins in the conversation and reveals that he was asked once if he felt bitter that he was not a regular on the team, in addition to having genius juniors to boot. He explains how every so often there will be someone who thinks people like Atsumu are good from the get go, but Kita tells them how much more effort and practice people like Atsumu put in. It's their endless drive to continously improve that lead them to becomes the geniuses they are today. Meanwhile on court, the ball is up in the air. Kageyama tries to jump high enough to toss to Hinata, but makes an error due to exhaustion. The toss goes awry, but Hinata manages to save the ball with his foot, which miraculously ends up scoring a point. Afterwards, Kageyama tells Hinata to hurry up and complain. Hinata is confused by Kageyama's question but asks Kageyama to toss the next one too with a smile. The other players are taken aback while Tanaka muses it's not only the opponent that will drive Kageyama to his limits. On Inarizaki's side, even Atsumu seems to be affected when he admits to be deeply moved by Hinata's words. Inarizaki then scores another point, and they are left with Atsumu ready to serve. Appearances * Tobio Kageyama * Shōyō Hinata * Aran Ojiro * Osamu Miya * Michinari Akagi * Atsumu Miya * Heisuke Riseki * Yūto Kosaku * Kōshi Sugawara * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Suguru Daishō * Mika Yamaka * Keishin Ukai * Yū Nishinoya * Hitoka Yachi * Daichi Sawamura * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hitoshi Ginjima * Rintarō Suna * Asahi Azumane * Shinsuke Kita * Kiyoko Shimizu Chapter notes *The kanji for the chapter title says 'Threat', but the furigana instructs readers to read it as Shinrai, the word for 'Trust' as opposed to Kyōhaku, which is how the word for threat is usually read. This is to convey that Kageyama's actions give pressure to his teammates (as if they are being pressured to do it or else) but also that Kageyama trusts his teammates very much. (Translation by Manga Stream) Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32